


挥泪而别

by VerochkaIZEN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerochkaIZEN/pseuds/VerochkaIZEN
Summary: 老套的斯莱特林与格兰芬多爱情。





	挥泪而别

阿尔弗雷德难得地在低年级都在吵吵嚷嚷吃饭的时候没有吃饭，而是规规矩矩地把自己的魔药学课本和从图书馆借来的一摞相关书籍摊开，旁边堆着一卷有点卷角的羊皮纸、一瓶快用完的墨水和一根有点秃毛的羽毛笔。他得抓紧时间复习他最差的魔药学了。格兰芬多的公共休息室充斥着低年级学生乱飞的魔咒和霹雳爆炸牌，偶尔还会有惊慌失措的巧克力蛙乱蹦，最后可能不小心跳进壁炉里；他可不愿意在羊皮纸上多几个巧克力脚印——虽然那些小青蛙很可爱，但是他的魔药学教授不喜欢这些小可爱们。哦，这个古板的亚洲人。  
他奋笔疾书，丝毫不管面前飘着诱人香气的炖菜，连血人巴罗都引不起他盯视的兴趣。这时他一门心思地要在N.E.W.Ts考试拿到全O，这样才能让斯莱特林的那个俄国佬服气……  
“噢！”一只通体雪白的猫头鹰啄了他一下。大鼻子熊在这时候找他有什么事？  
猫头鹰不耐烦地啄啄阿尔弗雷德的手，伸出脚，露出脚上的纸条。阿尔弗雷德取下纸条，一边提防着热衷于啄他手的猫头鹰，一边打开它。  
“现在，有求必应屋。”俄罗斯人用卷曲的字母简短地写道。  
这可有点奇怪。自从他们俩确定关系后，什么时候伊万想找他不是直接杀到格兰芬多休息室？怎么这时候开始玩“浪漫”送纸条了？大概这只是个为了打扰自己准备考试的恶作剧吧。他不以为意地把纸条揉了揉，塞进他的袍子口袋里。而猫头鹰居然又伸出了另一只脚，上面还有个纸条。  
“真是见鬼。”阿尔弗雷德有点惊讶，他取下这一张。  
“认真的。”只有一个词。  
噢……好吧。既然这样，那Hero就陪他玩好了。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，把桌上的东西一股脑扔进书包里，直接向有求必应屋走去。

伊万背对着门站在那里，一动不动。他的心情十分复杂，大脑已经乱成一团浆糊。他想了好多，又实际上什么都没有想，只能静静地听着心脏的“扑通”声和旧钟表的“滴答”声。他已经忍了好久了，即使沉默隐忍如伊万，也是渴望着倾诉的。可他又能向谁倾诉？所有的人都跟他对立。相同立场的同学院的那几个人，根本不可能理解他这样复杂的心情。家庭？伊万嗤笑一声，家庭是很大的原因……妹妹倒是无条件地支持，倒不如说是迷恋着自己，但他不想给妹妹施以如此沉重的感情。姐姐呢？根本已经不能称得上是姐姐了吧。  
“Hello？”  
伊万没有回头，但忽然狂喜起来。这个无比熟悉的声音，属于一个向日葵般耀眼的人。他的金发，他的碧眼，他白皙的皮肤，他微微隆起的肌肉，他在开心时发出的大笑，他拿着魔杖念咒语时的几乎把人灼伤的自信目光，他在魁地奇球场上甩着汗水的吼叫……  
无一不让他着迷。  
这样的人，怎么会变成了他的恋人呢？会对这样的自己失望吗？会与自己越走越远吗？伊万被这些想法压得喘不过气。  
“伊万？你怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德察觉到恋人的不对劲，忙开口询问。伊万仍然没有回头，阿尔弗雷德有点紧张。  
该不会是，已经被食死徒替换了吧？  
他抽出魔杖，指着那个略显单薄的背影。“……万尼亚？回头看看我好吗？”  
伊万慢慢转过身来。他脸色苍白，眼角有些发红，眼白带着血丝，显然是好久没有睡好觉了。黑眼圈和干裂的嘴唇，让阿尔弗雷德的心脏蓦地一紧。  
为了掩饰什么一样，阿尔弗雷德干笑着说：“主席先生怎么这么……”  
没等说出“狼狈”，阿尔弗雷德就被大步走近的伊万一把揽入怀中，紧紧抱住，力度大到几乎让他窒息。  
“你怎么了？快说话啊万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德有些费力地说，扔掉魔杖伸手拍了拍伊万的肩。而伊万并不回答，只是紧紧地抱着他，一动不动。  
阿尔弗雷德默默地叹了口气。于是他也不再开口，只是轻轻地抚着恋人的背。  
突然，伊万动了，他毫无征兆地开始吮吻阿尔弗雷德的后颈，力度大得让阿尔弗雷德一哆嗦。伊万毫无章法地吻着，从后颈到耳后，又吻到前面的下颌来，却少见地没有吻他的嘴唇，而是去咬喉结和锁骨。  
阿尔弗雷德几乎被伊万暴雨似的亲吻淹没。他立即来了熟悉的感觉，无论是吻过的还是没吻过的皮肤顿时变得敏感极了。伊万的一只手死死按着他的后腰，一只手已经扯掉了他的上衣，毫胡乱地摸着他的后背，一点都不像以前那样慢条斯理。阿尔弗雷德顾不上许多，他抱住伊万的脖子，微微踮起脚，回应着伊万难得的急切。伊万把他一步步地逼近墙壁，最后阿尔弗雷德的背部抵在冰冷的墙壁上，被迫仰起头。  
以往伊万会紧紧抱住他，但这次，像是怕他丢了似的，伊万把他牢牢禁锢在自己与墙壁之间，几乎逼的阿尔弗雷德喘不过气来。今天的伊万似乎有点慌乱，又有点暴躁，这不太正常。  
“万尼亚，你……你冷静一下，嗯……发生什么事了吗？”阿尔弗雷德断断续续地说。伊万不回答他，只是失控一样地咬他的锁骨。“万……万尼亚，你以前不是……挺能说的吗，今天怎么不……啊！你别这样……”伊万低头含住他的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻咬住，舌尖在乳头上打转。这引得阿尔弗雷德惊叫一声。这么沉默的伊万让他稍微有点不习惯。他喜欢带着俄语口音的下流情话，这会使阿尔弗雷德半边的寒毛全都竖起来，身体不受控制地颤抖甚至抽搐……再加上粗暴的猛捣，他可以直接哭出声。  
伊万不停地吻他，阿尔弗雷德感到有些不安，因为他看不见伊万的脸。自从进了这个屋子，除了第一眼看到的那张苍白的脸，伊万就一直没跟他眼神交流过。“万尼亚……别玩了，让我……看看你，好吗？”阿尔弗雷德伸手捧住伊万的脸，低声说道。反常的是，伊万居然还是不理睬。  
“万尼亚……你……唔！”伊万像是嫌他吵，粗鲁地把手指捅进阿尔弗雷德的嘴巴。“唔唔……！”阿尔弗雷德不满地挣扎起来，这次伊万干脆把他撂倒在地，欺身上去继续吮吻他的胸口。在嘴巴里的手搅动他的舌头，阿尔弗雷德只好承受着，生理性地分泌出大量的唾液，顺着嘴角流下，隐入斑驳的石质地板。  
伊万的另一只手迅速解开阿尔弗雷德的裤子，阿尔弗雷德配合地抬起屁股让他方便脱掉全部。现在他已经全裸了。伊万的手迫不及待地揉上了阿尔弗雷德的臀肉，大力揉捏着，阿尔弗雷德感到自己的括约肌几乎被掰开。手指草草地在后穴里扩张，做剪刀状进入。阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地感到了黏滑，大概是伊万直接用无声无杖咒弄了润滑吧——这家伙的这种咒语简直炉火纯青。伊万跪在阿尔弗雷德两腿间，大力把阿尔弗雷德的双腿抬起来。阿尔弗雷德意识到他想用什么姿势了，开始有些慌乱。  
伊万终于抬起了头，然而他仍然不愿和身下的人对视。他的眼睛躲避着阿尔弗雷德充满担忧、渴望和迷乱的炽热眼神，即使这样他还是感觉到了眼睛的刺痛和酸楚。伊万的脸隐在阴影中，阿尔弗雷德看不清他的表情。阿尔弗雷德不禁伸手去摸他的脸，然而伊万居然一反常态地把手推开了。随即伊万把阿尔弗雷德的腿放在肩膀上，自己的裤子拉链也已经解开。  
又是一个反常，伊万的前戏一般会磨蹭到他发疯，眼泪汪汪地求着被操。而这次伊万明显的不耐烦，草草了事。可他也管不了许多，伊万的性器已经大力冲入，直接开始猛冲。阿尔弗雷德把手指抠进石砖，指节发白。疼痛让他闭上眼睛咬住唇，眉头紧皱。本来开始就很猛烈了，而伊万像是腰上装了马达似的，一次比一次深，一次比一次快，随着动作低低地发出急促的粗喘。伊万的脑袋在阿尔弗雷德的耳边，也不吻他，他除了压抑的喘息什么也感觉不到。阿尔弗雷德觉得有些委屈，眼睛发热。  
为什么是这样？从进门开始，看都不看自己一眼，莫名其妙抱上来，莫名其妙开始啃，一言不发就开始做。没有亲吻，没有细致的前戏，动作还这么粗暴，发泄似的。阿尔弗雷德眼角一热，泪水不受控制地流了出来——不过一大半是生理作用。  
“操……你给我清醒一下！伊万……啊……！不要，太快了……呜……布拉金斯基！！嗯……”阿尔弗雷德的哭腔居然让伊万的性器又胀大了一点，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己快要被撕裂了。  
“万尼亚……万尼亚……！唔……”在他们同时高潮的一瞬间，他的泪水大量地涌出，伊万的嘴唇狠狠地压了上去，不深入，就这样放着。阿尔弗雷德感到精液深深地喷射在体内，溢满了红肿的后穴，多得流到了地板上，淫靡得不可思议。自己的精液喷上了伊万的小腹，由于伊万没有完全脱掉裤子，腰带上也被沾满了液体。  
余韵持续了好久。阿尔弗雷德喘着气，伊万显然也不淡定。身上一沉，是伊万脱力地压在了他身上，手臂勉强撑住。嘴唇仍然贴在一起，磕到了牙齿，血的味道弥散开来。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得脸上有点湿，他以为是自己的泪水，然而他自己是躺着的，泪水都顺着鬓角流下去了。他伸手摸了摸伊万的脸。满手的湿润。阿尔弗雷德赶紧强行抬起了伊万的脸。  
这是一张怎样的脸啊——那双剔透的紫色眼睛盈满了泪水，平日里沉郁而深邃的眼睛此时因泪水而变得晶莹。眼白盛着血丝，浓重的黑眼圈显示着主人的憔悴。苍白的脸颊也沾上了泪痕，有的已经干涸。泪水还在不断地涌出，滴落在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上。  
他下意识舔了舔，满口的苦涩。  
“不要做出这种动作，”伊万第一次开口，声音虽然有些沙哑但依然平静得像是什么都没有发生一样，“那会让我想再上你一次。”  
“那你就上啊，”阿尔弗雷德愤怒地说，“你哭什么？！”  
伊万怔了怔。他盯着阿尔弗雷德，除了不停地流泪，面无表情。阿尔弗雷德伸手把他的脸按下来，主动吻上了对方的嘴唇。他的脸颊被泪水濡湿，伊万疯狂地回应，像是要把他吃下去。吃下去吧……这样，我就不用离开你了。  
阿尔弗雷德确实想继续做。他有奇怪的预感，说不出是什么。不过也没空多想了，他抓住伊万的胳膊引导他抚摸自己。手指碰到了伊万的小臂，摸到了皮肤上的异样。这是什么……  
阿尔弗雷德猛地把吻他的人推开，迅速爬起来。不管自己还是裸着的，他伸手用无声无杖的飞来咒拿到了自己的魔杖，对准伊万。“食死徒……”阿尔弗雷德喃喃地吐出这个令他仇恨却此时令他心痛的词。  
伊万若无其事地站起身，拉上裤子拉链，擦掉了脸上的泪水。他的小臂确实纹着那个邪恶的图案。他再一次衣冠楚楚，恢复了面无表情，冷冷地看着眼前的恋人。  
不……大概已经不是了吧。  
“你为什么……我以为……”阿尔弗雷德语无伦次。  
“我没有对你做出什么承诺吧。”伊万冷淡地开口，“你也该知道……我是布拉金斯基家的人。”  
“你……你不该这样！”  
“什么是应该，什么是不该？这个还轮不到你教育我，”伊万吐字清晰，“琼斯。”  
“万尼亚……？！”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地叫他的昵称，“你什么意思？”  
“字面的意思。”伊万回答，“不要用你们格兰芬多愚蠢的正义感教训我。我会遵循斯莱特林的约束。”  
“你……是不是校长，肯定是他，那个老狐狸，他……”  
“别犯蠢了，格兰芬多的小牛仔。”伊万抚上自己的小臂，那个黑色的图案已经开始翻腾扭曲。他蹙眉：“The Dark Lord在召唤我们。”  
“还Lord……不就是个丑爆的秃头……！”阿尔弗雷德愤愤地骂道，“连你也……”  
“不必再多说。再见了，我的……向日葵。”伊万深深地看了阿尔弗雷德最后一眼，头也不回地向门口走去。阿尔弗雷德想追上去拉住他，然而伊万却一转身用幻影移形消失了。  
“学校的保护魔咒已经被打破了？！”阿尔弗雷德大惊失色，“我得赶紧去校长室！”他迅速套上衣服，奔向校长室。他狂奔在走廊上，满脑子都是伊万转身离开时身后甩动的长围巾。


End file.
